crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Vahki
' ' "Surrender or Run." The Vahki are an automated police force built to protect New Metru Nui. Based on the Vahki used in Metru Nui within the Great Spirit Robot, the Vahki come in six regular models, as well as two advanced models for sophisticated tasks such as crowd control. History Metru Nui Designed by the Onu-Matoran Nuparu after the Krahli failed, the Vahki were commissioned to act as the police force of Metru Nui. One model was set for each of the six Metru districts, and two advanced models were used for emergencies. Special Hives were built to store and power the machines, recharging Vahki in individual sockets when not in use. Tasked with enforcing order in the city, they kept the Matoran at their jobs, ensuring the Matoran were constantly working and never broke any laws. The Vahki also helped defend the Matoran against threats whenever the Toa needed assistance or weren't around to do the job. Despite their effectiveness, or perhaps because of it, the Vahki were infamous in the eyes of many Matoran, who were quite privy at doing whatever was necessary to ensure the Matoran never got lazy. The Vahki had separate intelligence among all models, though could be remote-controlled from the Colosseum for various purposes. Organized strategy could be employed from there, whenever the basic tactics implemented in every Vahki were insufficient. The Vahki were known for their contribution to the Toa Metru's mission; as per Teridax's order when he masqueraded as Turaga Dume, the Vahki ignored the presence of Dark Hunters in Metru Nui, and hunted the Toa Metru when they demonstrated themselves as a threat to his plans. The Vahki participated in numerous skirmishes and battles against the Toa Metru, though they failed to stop them from completing their objectives. Upon Teridax's command, the Vahki rounded up all the Matoran in Metru Nui, bringing them to the Colosseum as part of the Makuta's plan to put them all to sleep only to wake them up later and pretend to be their Great Spirit. After this was done, the Vahki all returned to their Hives; when Teridax absorbed Metru Nui's entire power supply, it caused a massive energy feedback that went through the Vahki Hives. A vast majority of the Vahki were completely destroyed from this, though a small percentage survived the feedback and were changed; their speech patterns altered so they could be heard and understood, could reassemble themselves if badly damaged, overwhelmingly boosted energy in their stun staffs that did physical damage, and lost the power of flight. The surge affected their programming, convincing the Vahki that they should destroy all life in order to ensure Metru Nui's security. However, shortly after the Toa Metru returned to Metru Nui, the Visorak horde that already appeared in the city were at work in destroying the remaining Vahki. After a few weeks, all Vahki were fully demolished, and were never rebuilt or recommissioned even after the Matoran reinhabited Metru Nui. After Osea Crisis After Teridax was finally killed during the Osea Conflict, the inhabitants of the Great Spirit Robot migrated to Osea's surface, where they began to live with the UCR colonists there. After pieces of Matoran history were cataloged by the UCR, there came some interest in the Vahki order enforcers. The subject was brought up to the Turaga, as well as the Toa Mahri which had Nuparu, the Vahki's designer, as a part of their team. After some discussion, a deal was made between Nuparu and the UCR which detailed cooperation in looking at certain flaws in the Vahki design, rebuilding them, and testing them for operation within Matoran and UCR sectors. The new commission of Vahki largely resemble their original design, with a few improvements in functionality. Their major alteration is in their programming, which only incorporates their infamous ferocity in performance when it is needed; in standard operations, the Vahki are much less fearsome, a functionality that is more welcome by Matoran and sees approval by UCR colonists. The Vahki, still a relatively fresh project, are currently being tested in select areas, under assessment by Nuparu, Turaga Onewa, a handful of other Matoran overseers, and UCR personnel. The location, or locations if there are more than one, of where the Vahki are stored and tested remain classified to help protect them from tampering. Construction After a deal was made between Nuparu and UCR technicians, a new job commission was created for a large group of Matoran to begin producing the Vahki order enforcers. Nuparu, himself a brilliant mind, remembered most of the details of the Vahki's design, working together with Turaga Onewa in finishing a rough blueprint. The design from memory was then overlooked between them and UCR engineers, who together were able to point out advantages and flaws in the original design and improve upon them with new technology and traits. While mass production on a large scale has yet to take place due to the New Metru Nui project still being underway, the Vahki are still being built in a pretty smoothed system. Participation is open for volunteers either Matoran or otherwise, with plenty of openings for UCR colonists seeking work. However, they must go through screening and obtain clearance before they can be trained and perform the labor. Although the nature and specific design of Vahki construction and the component parts remain classified outside of Osea, some basic knowledge is cleared for public access. Vahki are made of Solid Metallic Protodermis, which is made from a specific process. After all the individual parts are fabricated, they are taken to an assembly area, which is divided into two sects: one for fitting large parts together, the other for installing the clockwork mechanisms within the large parts such as the skull casings and chest cavities. The contract made between Nuparu and the UCR called for the construction of 600 standard Vahki, a hundred of each model, along with 150 advanced models, 75 of Kraahu and Kranua each. As of the most recent inquiry, all the basic models have finished construction while around half of the advanced models have been completed. Logistics While all Vahki are capable of various methods to get around, it is preferred to move them in a group via transportation when not in active use. There are various vehicles the Matoran once used to do so, and those are being rebuilt along with the Vahki. There exists three methods, one for ground, air, and sea use. Structures planned on being used to store Vahki in the long-term will be constructed in New Metru Nui closer to completion of the City. Termed "Vahki Hives," these structures will act as "bases" for the order enforcers, one for each district for each main type of Vahki. They will be plugged in to the district's power grid, as opposed to the Colosseum directly to prevent a catastrophic city-wide disaster that occured in old Metru Nui in the past. The Hives will have hundreds of cradles designed to store and service an individual Vahki, with a large cable to connect the Vahki to the power grid for recharging. The cradles have been redesigned from the original ones used long ago so that Matoran workers can perform maintenance on each unit, as well as refueling and take any other actions necessary for the enforcer. A Vahki must pass a series of checks before it is deemed serviceable for use. If a Vahki fails any one of these checks, the unit is assessed for repairability; if the discrepancy can be fixed locally, the failed part/s can simply be removed and worked on in the Hive without moving the entire unit to a full refit area. If the Vahki must be sent back to a construction site for advanced repair, the unit is placed aboard a transport and hauled there along with other defective units for a full refit. Testing All six Vahki models and both advanced models are being tested at an undesignated training site on Osea within a UCR military complex. Toa Nuparu and Turaga Onewa are among the overseers of the tests, acting as administrators alongside UCR officials. While the nature of the tests are secret, enough public knowledge of their progress is known to deem the Vahki a so far successful program. Once the tests are passed and the Vahki cleared, production support is likely to increase. Upon the finishing of necessary centers and worksites, mass production is planned to take place in Po-Metru. Once the tests prove optimal, the Vahki will receive expanded influence. Production will continue to add to the total number of units, and the Vahki will begin being tested outside of New Metru Nui, to include throughout Mangaia Nui and even the UCR colony and areas across UCR space. Abilities and Traits The Vahki largely resemble their original models used thousands of years ago in old Metru Nui, though incorporate new features and improved functionalities. The catchphrase used by all Vahki models when capturing a criminal is "Surrender or Run." This gives the opponent an option to give up immediately, or to try to escape and invoke a chase by the Vahki. The chase usually ends up in the Vahki catching up to the target and restraining them by force, adding on to the criminal's penalty upon capture. Each Vahki have multiple abilities and tools, which are uniform among each model. However, some powers are shared by all designs. * All Vahki can teleport Kanoka Disks from storehouses in their hubs into their Kanoka Disk Launcher, taking shape of a 'mouth' which consists of a pair of mandibles shaped to fit one Disk, and fire them with great speed and accuracy. The sheer variety of effects these Disks have based on their power and which Metru they were constructed in grants a Vahki a number of different ranged attack options. * The Stun Staffs each Vahki carried share one power across each model, though all Vahki could use it either up close with a touch or fire an energy blast to operate from a distance. * All Vahki can also 'transform' themselves for modes of travel; the default form was Two-legged mode, allowing a Vahki to freely use their Stun Staffs. This form is taken while on patrol, communicating with others, and when kept in storage. * All Vahki can go into Four-legged mode,using their Stun Staffs as forelegs for faster running. This also can be used sometimes during ranged Kanoka Disk launching or as a defensive posture. However, this makes a Vahki unable to use their Stun Staffs as a ranged attack while balancing on all four limbs. Additionally, while able to turn quickly enough while motionless, it is more difficult for them to turn in four-legged mode while moving, especially while running at high speed. * All Vahki can achieve powered flight by slightly crouching into a more aerodynamic form. Incorporating anti-gravity packs as well as small thrusters in their backs and calves, as well as maneuvering flaps for increased agility and braking ability in air, a Vahki typically has a full flight time of 8 minutes before running out of fuel. The new Vorzakh model has increased fuel capacity allowing for 15 minutes of flight. * All Vahki are also improved with the original Bordakh model's ability to function submerged in water. Their carapaces are fully sealed, and all electronics and clockwork mechanisms made to withstand contact with water rendering submersion fully safe for all Vahki. Additionally, this makes them effective even in severe weather conditions of heavy rainfall. The new Bordakh model is especially designed for underwater maneuvering through the design of their aero-maneuvering flaps, shaped like fins in such a way to operate just as well as hydro-maneuvering flaps, also incorporating deployable propellers for increased speed underwater. For communication, Vahki used ultrasonic signals, which typically can only be understood by the Vahki themselves. However, based on a translation device used in the original Metru Nui Colosseum, a common handheld device has been distributed across New Metru Nui for communication with Vahki, which translates their speech for everyone in a variety of different languages. Vahki Units There are eight models of Vahki, six standard types and two advanced types. The standard types all share appearances and builds save for variations in color, behavior, and Stun Staff powers; the advanced types appear completely different between themselves and the standard models. Standard Models The standard models of Vahki all resembled each other physically, sharing many of the same abilities while possessing their own unique traits in each model. They are organized into various numbers for various tasks. * ' Nuurakh': The Nuurakh are the Vahki model for Ta-Metru. They are identified by their Dark Red coloration, the Green colored head casing and eyes, and their distinctly shaped Stun Staffs. They are programmed to wait in ambush and rely on guile and superior numbers when a threat is identified. Despite this, they aren't too patient while on patrol and can get frustrated. When not on patrol or on the chase, Nuurakh are known to practice among themselves, which used to be a problem in old Metru Nui; they are now fixed to ensure more Nuurakh aren't required to break up their own fights. They use Staffs of Command, which fill a target's mind with a single overriding command that is obeyed until the staff's effect wears off. The effect has been fixed so targets are no so dedicated that they shove aside others who prevent them from carrying out their orders. * ' Bordakh': The Bordakh are the Vahki model for Ga-Metru. They are identified by their Dark Blue coloration, the Orange colored head casing and eyes, and their distinctly shaped Stun Staffs. Quite cunning and a bit of thrill-seekers, the Bordakh are programmed to give a target a head start during a chase, sometimes even letting a target escape just so they could pursue them again. The Bordakh work in small, highly mobile squads, and are the only Vahki model specially designed for prolonged underwater operation. They use Staffs of Loyalty, which fill a target with a strong desire for order. Targets are known to seek out troublemakers when not busy, even betraying their closest friends if they are confirmed lawbreakers. * ' Vorzakh': The Vorzakh are the Vahki model for Le-Metru. They are identified by their Dark Green coloration, the Red colored head casing and eyes, and their distinctly shaped Stun Staffs. Vorzakh have been greatly improved upon to prevent property damage, as the original model would plow through buildings and obstacles just to catch one lawbreaker. The new model will now only smash through obstacles if they absolutely cannot go around obstructions. They use Staffs of Erasing, which temporarily eliminates a target's higher mental functions, leaving intact only motor skills. The victims of these staffs would wander aimlessly until the effects wore off, and were called "Shamblers" by Le-Matoran. * ' Rorzakh': The Rorzakh are the Vahki model for Onu-Metru. They are identified by their Black coloration, the Lime Green colored head casing and eyes, and their distinctly shaped Stun Staffs. The Rorzakh are programmed to simply keep chasing a target and wait until they got too exhausted to keep running, then attempt capture. An improvement to their functionality includes removing their overzealous, and often suicidal, devotion to their duty, though it can be called upon if absolutely necessary; in this situation, so committed are they to not give up in pursuit that they would risk destruction than let an offender get away, with stories of Rorzakh plunging off of high leaps to catch a fleeing criminal, free-falling to their doom. They use Staffs of Presence, which allow the Rorzakh to see or hear what the target sees or hears without the target's knowledge. The effect was the longest lasting of any Vahki Stun Staff. * ' Zadakh': The Zadakh are the Vahki model for Po-Metru. They are identified by their Brown coloration, the Blue colored head casing and eyes, and their distinctly shaped Stun Staffs. They are programmed with the best combat abilities of any Vahki, being the first in a fight and the last left standing. To accommodate this, the Zadahk are constructed with the most physically resilient and strongest bodies of the basic models. They have been fixed so as not to ignore Matoran violations in preference of creature attacks or outsider skirmishes. They used Staffs of Suggestion, which made a target more susceptible to suggestion; making it much easier for the Zadakh to capture a criminal. * ' Keerakh': The Keerakh are the Vahki model for Ko-Metru. They are identified by their White coloration, the Ice-Blue colored head casing eyes, and their distinctly shaped Stun Staffs. Programmed to counter targets dedicated to telling the future such as the Ko-Matoran, they have a talent for figuring out where a target is going and then get there first. They are the rarest seen of the Vahki, especially aided by their cloaking technology, earning them the "Phantom Vahki" moniker. They are ever-present, but stealthy and silent, making them the best Vahki for a district holding value in silence. They use Staffs of Confusion, which scramble a target's sense of time and place. Advanced Models These models of Vahki were only used in special circumstances that large groups of standard Vahki were unable to handle, such as crowd control or massive creature attacks. * ' Kraahu': The Kraahu is an advanced model of Vahki incorporating several unique traits, and is usually deployed against significant creature threats and large-scale crowd control. Unlike the standard models which have a central mechanism governing their intelligence within their cranial units, Kraahu had multiple knowledge centers located throughout their bodies. Linked with this was the ability to separate their bodies in several locations; an individual Kraahu could split apart and have their pieces act independently. This allowed them to challenge multiple foes by sending their six legs off in six different directions, while their other components monitored the area and defended against attacks. As a single unit, a Kraahu was capable of sending out clouds of "Kraahu Stun Gas," which was highly effective on organic targets rendering them unconscious almost the instant they inhaled it, with skin contact producing a greatly numbing effect that rendered targets immobile. They also could give off a powerful electrical shock when touched on any part of their body, whether as one unit or split apart, powerful enough to paralyze a target for several minutes. * ' Kranua': The Kranua is an advanced model of Vahki incorporating various unique traits, deployed typically in large-scale crowd control though sometimes used for creature threats. Though they are bulky, their large size makes them intimidating enforcers, coupled with great physical strength and resiliency making them the most physically powerful of any Vahki model. Their large size also betrayed their incredible speed and agility, which was used in a unique function of Kranua: the ability to transform their entire bodies into sand, affording them unprecedented travel capabilities across ground, water, and through air. They are able to slip through cracks and reform elsewhere, making the Kranua highly effective at pursuing lawbreakers into tiny spaces or confusing them with sudden disappearances and reappearances. This also made it near impossible to capture a Kranua, as it would simply slip through any container used to try to hold it. Kranua can also form a whirlwind in Sand form, surrounding their targets; an upgrade was made to make their whirlwind dizzying and disorienting to anything caught within it, showing to put sentient life unconscious after several seconds of capture. Trivia * Originally, the old Metru Nui Colosseum was only guarded by Rorzakh and Zadakh models, being chosen for their incredible dedication and great physical resiliency respectively. The New Metru Nui Colosseum, however, takes advantage of all models, standard and advanced, using every one of them. Category:Bionicle Category:Project Category:Special Forces Category:Robot Category:Lawful Neutral